Magnetic construction kits have become a popular category for children's toys. These kits ordinarily include construction modules having magnets embedded therein that enable the modules to be connected together via magnetism. Using these modules, children are able to assemble many imaginative two-dimensional and three-dimensional shapes and structures, thereby imparting great enjoyment and entertainment to the children using them.